Judy's Revenge
by Mr.peabodysherman
Summary: Hello this the seqeal to "The New Girl" Sherman and Penny are a coupla and they meet Judy she still is in love with Sherman but he dose not like her back. What will she do to get him to like her? READ AND FIND OUT! DO NOT COPY!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is the sequel for "The New Girl" please read that first! hope you like it! THANKS!**

It had been 8 years since Judy had dropped out and Sherman and Penny were now 16 years old, they were dating, together, and they both really liked each other. One day at school Sherman spotted someone that looked like Judy so he walked up to her and said, "Judy? Is that you?"

The girl turned around, "Sherman?" She said running up to him, "Yeah I'm Judy!"

"Wow I didn't think I would ever see you again I mean you left so quickly without even saying goodbye to anyone." Sherman said, "By the way I'm sorry for saying I didn't like you a long time ago."

"Oh it's ok…." Judy said looking down at the ground, "Anyway do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure!" Sherman said.

"Penny walked up to Sherman, "Hey Sherman what's up?" Penny asked, "JUDY?! IS THAT YOU!?"

"Dang it! You're here too!" Judy said crossing her arms and turning around.

"I see you still hate me…" Penny said.

"Well that was so long ago let's just all try to be friends please!" Sherman said.

"Fine…" Judy said reluctantly. "But only because you want me too Sherman."

"Penny will you at least try to be her friend?" Sherman said to Penny.

"Fine."Penny said.

"So Sherman do you want to hang out at my place after school tomorrow?" Judy asked. "We have a lot to catch up on!"

"Sure."

"OK Thanks I have to get to class! See you around!" Judy said disappearing around the corner.

"She is probably just trying to get you to like her again…" Penny said in a flat tone. "I don't want you to go."

"Hey Penny I like you and only you nothing will ever change that." Sherman said kissing her on the cheek. "Want to go to dinner after school?"

"Sure!" Penny said blushing.

Judy was just around the corner listening to everything "I still have to compete with Penny! WHY DOES HE LIKE HER SO MUCH! IM CUTER THAN HER! IM SKINNER THAN HER! I HATE HER!" Judy thought. "I know how to get her for ruining me!"

"Hey Penny…. I'm sorry I have been so mean…" Judy said, "Can we please be friends?"

Penny just stared at her for a few seconds then replied, "I guess we can start over."

"YAY!" Judy exclaimed.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Penny asked.

"Oh all kinds…. Mostly Jazz, Classical, and Pop." Judy replied sitting next to Penny

"Wow me too…" Penny said.

The two girls talked for awhile and Penny stared really liking Judy.

"Hey do you want to spend the night at my house this Friday?" Judy asked Penny.

"Sure we could meet at the mall walk around then go to your house!" Penny said,

"Yeah that's a great idea." Judy said.

The bell rang and it was time for class.

"Where were you?!" Sherman asked Penny, "I was waiting at the table over in the corner for you the whole time!"

"Oh sorry Sherman I forgot." Penny said laughing a little, "Judy and actually have a lot in common and we are actually friends."

"Really?!" That's great!" Sherman said.

Judy saw Sherman and Penny run to class. "Idiot!" Judy said laughing. "She actually thinks we are friends!"

After the boring day of school came to an end Sherman and Penny drove to the movie theater.

"Thank for inviting me here!" Penny said.

"No problem! What movie do you want to see?" Sherman asked.

"Um….. how about we see Divergent?" Penny said.

"Sure if that's what you want to see." Sherman said.

They got their tickets and watched the movie.

"That was a great movie!" Penny said upon walking out of the theater.

"Yeah… great." Sherman said with a forced smile.

"Sherman if you didn't like it than just say it." Penny said lauhing.

"Ok then I will say THAT WAS THE WORST MOVIE IN THE INTIER WORLD!" Sherman said.

"Ok you don't have to be such a drama queen!" Penny said laughing.

They walked around holding hands and talking about when they were little.

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered I was supposed to help Mr. Peabody with some big chore tonight! Oh man I am going to be in so much trouble…." Sherman said.

"Oh then you better get going." Penny said, "Bye see you later."

"Sorry for having to leave…. Bye." Sherman said kissing her lightly on her warm cheek before running to his car. He turned on the engine and heard the soft purr of his mustang that Mr. Peabody got him for his birthday. He drove to the penthouse and ran inside to the elevator as he hit the up button, "Come on come on go faster!" He muttered in a frustrated tone.

"Mr. Peabody? Mr. Peabody?"

"Sherman where have you been I have been worried sick I called your phone at least twenty times and you didn't pick up!" Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman checked his phone, it read 21 missed calls from dad, than started ranting. "I'm sorry my phone was off and I met Judy again and I went to the movies with Penny and…"

"Wait what about Judy?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

"Oh yeah I met Judy again, you know that girl that kissed me and beat Penny up and knocked me out." Sherman said.

"Yes yes I remember, but where did you see her?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Turns out she has been going to my school the whole time…." Sherman said.

"Ok well anyway next time alert me when you are not going to be home till later because I was very close to calling 911." Mr. Peabody said.

"Whoa whoa hey I'm not a kid anymore I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself dad…. I mean Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"Well I was just trying to be safe, dinner is in the oven I made some pasta." Mr. Peabody said.

"Thanks!" Sherman said walking into the kitchen and getting some food. "I really need to get this homework done can I eat in my room?"

"Well ok but just this once." Mr. Peabody said.

"Ok thanks."

Sherman walked to his room and started his school; his phone started ringing, "Hello?" Sherman said answering the phone.  
"Hey Sherman it's Penny."

"Hey Penny what's up."

"Are you going to hang out with Judy tomorrow?" Penny said.

"Yeah I already told her I would." Sherman replied

"Can you ask her if I can come?" Penny asked

"Sure but why don't you." Sherman replied.

"Because I don't want to intrude." Penny said

"Ok well I have to go I need to finish school, Bye." Sherman said

"Bye."

Sherman hung up and tried to finish his school when he stared at this problem a3b-65d=9c-89+6d-9. "What the….." Sherman said.

He did all his school and finally went to bed.

His alarm went off at 6:30, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to school.

"Hey Sherman are we still up for today?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah but uh can Penny come with us it would make me feel more comfortable." Sherman said.

"Sure since we are friends now." Judy lied.

"Ok thanks I'm going to go find her." He said running off.

"Ok." Judy said with a sly grin but Sherman couldn't see it.

**How do you like the first chapter? Please review! It is rated T for other chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Yay! **

"Hey Penny." Sherman said catching up with her.

"Oh hey….. Did you get in a lot of trouble last night?" Penny asked.

"No but Mr. Peabody freaked out because my phone was off and he couldn't reach me." Sherman said, "He said he was really close to calling the cops."

They both laughed a little.

"That's our paranoid Mr. Peabody." Penny said.

"Hey guys." Judy said walking up to them.

"Oh hey Judy we are all hanging out today I hear." Penny said

"Yep how about you just spend the night tonight instead of tomorrow night?" Judy asked.

"Sure." Penny replied.

The bell rang warning everyone about class the three of them walked to their classes. Sherman watched Judy walk he had always admired they way she walked so swift and smooth and…. "Wait why am I staring at her!? STOP IT SHERMAN!" He thought to himself.

Class was boring as always and Sherman already knew everything the teacher was explaining as always thanks to Mr. Peabody teaching him advanced studies as a child.

The bell rang for lunch as everyone piled into the lunch room, Sherman met up with Penny and Judy and they all ate lunch together, Judy was surpzingly nice.

"Maybe she changed…" Sherman thought.

"Anyway so what do you guys want to do tonight?" Penny asked.

"Oh I already have a **big **night plan." Judy said in a tone that Sherman didn't particularly like.

"What kind of **big** night?" Sherman said in suspicious tone.

"Oh it's a surprise!" Judy said as a creepy smile came to her face.

Penny didn't notice but Sherman did and it really creped him out.

"Penny I have a really bad feeling about tonight…" Sherman said as they were walking to class.

"What? What's the worst that could happen we are all friends now just like you wanted." Penny replied.

"Ok if you say so." Sherman said.  
"Don't be such a scared cat Shermy." Penny said.

The school day passed on as normal but an unsettling felling stayed in Sherman stomach.

"Okay guys I will drive you over to my house we don't have to take three cars." Judy said.

"Okay!" Penny said.

"I just want to take my car." Sherman said slowly.

"What's wrong Sherman?" Judy asked.

"Nothing I just want to."

"Okay then just follow my car let's go!" Judy said.

The three of them got into their cars and drove to Judy's house, when they arrived Sherman was speechless it wasn't a house, it was a mansion!

"Wow Judy your house is amazing…." Penny and Sherman said in union.

"Oh it's nothing anyway my parents are not home so I will make dinner you guys make yourself right at home." Judy said sweetly as she opened the door.

"Thanks Judy!" Penny said.

They all had dinner and watched some movies and just talked a timer went off on her watch.

"Oh it's time for the surprise." Judy said with an evil grin. "I have some drinks for you guys it's some special punch I made!"

"Oh thanks…" Sherman said.

Judy came back with two glasses that had some kind of pink substance in them. Sherman and Penny thanked her and had a sip although they both knew something was up.

"Wow this is really good.." They both said and drank the whole thing.

"Now what do you want to do?" Sherman asked

"Now you guys take a nap." Judy said smiling.

Everything started getting dim for Penny and Sherman as they both passed out.

"Where are we?" Sherman asked waking up in a dark room he was awake but he couldn't move. "Penny? Judy? Anyone?"

"I'm here." Penny said, "But I'm tied to a chair.

Suddenly the lights turned on to show a room with red floors and walls, Judy was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone!" She said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON JUDY!?" Sherman yelled.

"Hey now…. Don't yell I'm just doing the world a favor." She said as she pulled out a long shining knife from behind her back.

"Judy…. Please stop…. Whatever is going on we can help you an….." Penny began.

Judy turned around and walked over to Penny "SHUT UP!" She yelled slapping her then pushing the knife against her neck Penny felt the metal beginning to cut her neck.

"JUDY NO STOP PLEASE!" Sherman yelled. "YOU NEED HELP!"

Judy turned around and said "I don't need help I just need to get rid of her and then we can be happy together, just like I always wanted…. to be happy."

Sherman could see the insanity in her eyes….she was really going to do it.

"Anyway enough talking time to get back to work." Judy walked over to Penny and jabbed the silver knife into her stomach taking it out and then doing it again and again until blood coved the floor gushing from Penny she had 13 stab wounds and was barely alive.

"Now you can slowly suffer just like I did." Judy said in a sick way.

"NOOO! NOOOO! NOO GOD THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Sherman began to sob.

The site was so gruesome and bloody Sherman didn't believe it was happening.

"Don't cry honey I did this for us for our future." Judy said smiling.

"NO I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU NO WILL EVER LOVE A PSYCO LIKE YOU I HATE YOU!" Sherman cried.

Judy just sat their staring at him the last bit of sanity she had left her at that moment… "YOU LIER!" She screamed rushing upon Sherman knife in hand.

Sherman had to think fast he had gained a bit but very little strength. He used every ounce of energy me had to blot to the door, to his surprise it was open. He ran out to find himself outside Judy had stabbed the wall right where he was before he ran.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME!" She screamed.

Sherman didn't care where he would end up but he ran and ran with the small amount of energy he had, he ran until he crashed into something metal he looked up, "MY CAR!" He yelled he quickly got inside and started the engine.

"COME BACK HERE!" Judy screamed casing after him.

Sherman speed down the driveway he kept on speeding until he got to his house.

Judy tried to follow him but her car had broken down.

When Sherman got home he found a note on the counter reading that Mr. Peabody was in bed.

"I should go get him…" He thought but instead he sat there and sobbed….. he would never see his beloved Penny again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is a little late and a little shorter than usual I am very VERY busy with school. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Once Sherman regained his thoughts he said out loud, "CRYING WONT HELP ANYTHING!"

He ran into Mr. Peabody's room yelling. "MR. PEABODY! MR. PEABODY!"

"WHAT?!" Mr. Peabody said snapping into reality.

"JUDY! PENNY! PSYCOPATH! HELP!" Sherman yelled.

"Sherman calm down and tell me what is going on!" Mr. Peabody yelled angrily.

Sherman told Mr. Peabody the whole story and by the end he was sobbing again, Mr. Peabody was shocked in horror.

"Sherman….. I'm…. s..." Mr. Peabody started.

"WHY DID PENNY HAVE TO DIE WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?!" Sherman yelled.

"Sherman there is nothing you could have done at least she didn't kill you too."

"I should have stayed and tried to save Penny…. THAT BRAT JUDY SHE DESEVED TO DIE!" Sherman yelled.

"SHERMAN THERE IS NOTHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE AND YOU KNOW THAT REVENGE IS NOT THE WAY TO SOLVE ANYTHING!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

"I'm sorry….." Sherman said before breaking into more tears and falling into his father's arms.

"Shhh… shhhh…. It will be alright…." Mr. Peabody said in a soothing voice patting his son and hugging him tightly.

Sherman didn't care if he was being treated like a child, he didn't care about anything right now.

"Sherman we need to get serious though…. I will be right back I am going to call the police." Mr. Peabody said getting up.

"O….ok…k" Sherman stuttered in between sobs.

"Hello? 911?" He heard Mr. Peabody say to the operator.

He got up and walked to his laptop, "I'm going to find out all I can about Judy!" He thought as he typed up 'Judy Hendrickson' into people finder and he found a News article it read, "Judy Hendrickson was adopted by Sally and Marty Taritatu but refused to take their last name, and her real parents went to an insane asylum for mental illness and schizophrenia." Sherman had a pit in his stomach he had gone to the fair with these people but he continued, "The Parents have pressed charges for physical abuse and psychological abuse. Doctors fear for Judy they say mental illness can run in a family.

"Ok Sherman the police are on their way here." Mr. Peabody said walking into the room.

"Look Mr. Peabody!" He said as he showed Mr. Peabody the screen.

"Oh my….." He replied as he read the article.

"We should call the Petersons over and tell them everything…." Mr. Peabody said.

"Yeah…. I think so…." Sherman said slowly.

Soon Paul and Patty Peterson and they were told the whole story.

"WHY GO WHY DID YOU TAKE MY ONLY DAUGHTER!?" Mr. Peterson yelled.

The police arrived and asked Sherman many questions and a doctor looked at him, he had apparently been drugged so he would have to take it easy for a little while, they showed the police and the Petersons the article Sherman had found.

"I think we have all we need we will go to the address you told us though, if she is smart, she is probably on the move." Officer Jon said.

They police, doctors, and Petersons left at 2:07am.

"Well we should both probably get some sleep." Mr. Peabody said to Sherman.

"Yeah…. I guess…." Sherman said to him.

They went to their separate rooms and went to bed.

Sherman was awaked be a noise in his room.

"Mr. Peabody? Hello? Is someone there?" He said.

"Hello Sherman!" Judy said with an insane grin and rushed upon him knife in hand.

"HELP MR. PEABODY HELP!" Sherman yelled jumping out of his bed, grabbing his baseball bat singed by his favorite baseball player that was next to his bed, "Judy stay back I don't want to hit you with this….."

Suddenly Judy rushed at him but Sherman moved so the knife hit the wall.

Mr. Peabody heard Sherman's cry, snapped into action, grabbed his gun he keeps for intruders, and ran into Sherman's room.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE I HAVE A GUN SO DROP YOUR KNIFE!" Mr. Peabody said.

Judy turned around in a hot rage, ran to the window, and threw herself off the window seal. Sherman and Mr. Peabody ran to the window to see Judy scaling down the wall with a harness.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"She got into my room and tried to kill me and…." Sherman said but stopped, he was pretty shaken.

"Well we better be on guard then in case of any more intrusions."

"Oh ok." Sherman said, "Mr. Peabody I know I might be a little old to be asking but can I please sleep with you?"

"Of course Sherman." Mr. Peabody said.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been awhile since he had slept with Mr. Peabody; in fact the last time he slept with him was when he was eight and had a nightmare. They walked into his room and Sherman climbed into Mr. Peabody's big warm bed and fell asleep once more.

They slept in because they had both had a big night when they woke up Mr. Peabody called the school and told them that Sherman was sick (which he kind of was) and he couldn't go to school today.

"What do you want for breakfast Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"I'm not hungry; we need to find out more about Judy."

Sherman walked over and opened his laptop and continued to read the news article, "Harold and Alex Hendrickson are still in the asylum and will be for the rest of their lives, they are a danger to the world and to themselves, the fear for their daughter only raises as the years pass.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Officer Jon, "Mr. Peabody you called?"

"Yes that Judy girl broke into my house and tried to kill Sherman!" Mr. Peabody said.

"Oh my! Where is Sherman now?"

"In his room he is trying to find out more about her."

"Ok I'm going to go talk to him." Officer Jon said.

"Sherman?" Officer Jon called to him, but saw that he was nowhere to be found

"MR. PEABODY GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jon yelled.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Peabody said running over alarmed.

"Sherman's gone."

-Judy's shed-

"Whe…ere….. a..m I?" Sherman asked confused, all he remembered was being in his room and seeing a shadowy figure.

"Your with me honey in our new home, with no one else, just you and me." Judy said. "And if you don't love me I guess we will just have to make you love me!"

When Sherman's vision was back he looked around to find he was strapped down on a table in a place that looked like the basement of a old broken down house.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!?" He Yelled.

"Oh honey you don't understand what I went through for you…. for us."

She was standing next to a table full of different things.

"I will make a love spell with my witchcraft I have been working on and then you will love me I have candles, rainwater, essences, blood, and everything I need to make the perfect brew, here is my cauldron all I have to do is mix these and you will love me!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Sherman yelled at her. "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS."

"Oh silly, I already have." She put something in a shot she had and stabbed it into Sherman leg and everything went black.

-Back to Mr. Peabody and Jon-

"I think that girl kidnapped him." Officer Jon stated

Mr. Peabody was pacing they had no leads and no idea where Sherman was.

"THAT GIRL COULD TAKE HIM ANYWHERE WHERE IS HE WHERE COULD HE BE! OH MY GOSH I'M FREAKING OUT!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

**SLAP**

"Sir get it together!" Officer Jon yelled.

"Thank you for slapping me but we need to find my son!" Mr. Peabody said.

"Well did you son have his cell phone on him?" Jon asked.

"I don't know but let's try to track hid phone!" Mr. Peabody said.

Thankfully Sherman did have his phone on him the drove to the place that the cell phone was to find a shack in the middle of nowhere.

"Shh we have to be quite if we don't want her to run off." Officer Jon whispered.

"I don't care about her I just want to find my son!" Mr. Peabody whispered back.

They slowly opened the door and creped down the stairs, and slowly peered through the slightly opened door to reveal Judy chanting some sort of spell and doing some sort of ritual.

Mr. Peabody accidently slipped and crashed right into the room, Judy turned around and grabbed the knife she had been keeping on the table.

"YOU MESSED UP MY RITUAL!" She yelled in anger. "AND YOU HAVE COME TO TAKE SHERMAN AWAY FROM ME HAVEN'T YOU?!"

Officer Jon took out his taser but before he could shot Judy ran over and stuck shot into his leg Sherman was still half unconscious but thanks to Mr. Peabody's quick thinking he grabbed the taser and shot Judy, she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mr. Peabody is that you?" Sherman asked slowly.

"Yes." Mr. Peabody said running over to Sherman. "Now let's get Officer Jon and Judy and get out of here."

But when Mr. Peabody unstrapped Sherman and they turned around Judy was gone.

"Where did she go?" Sherman asked.

"I don't know but don't have to worry about that now."

With some trouble they got Officer Jon in the car and drove back to the penthouse.

"I am going to call the doctor over just to give you a cheek up." Mr. Peabody said. "Just in case."

Officer Jon woke up about an hour after they got to the penthouse.

"Where am I?! Where is Judy?!" He said upon waking up.

"She ran away." Sherman said while searching up more things on his laptop.

"Oh.. Well did she hurt you or Mr. Peabody?

"No but she tried to make me love her by doing some wired chanting witchcraft ritual."

The doctor arrived and he said Sherman and Officer Jon were both fine but both heavily drugged and both would need to take it easy. When he left Officer Jon asked if he could sleep on the couch he was very tired and felt too sick to drive, Mr. Peabody let him, of course, because he helped him save his son.

"Mr. Peabody I can't find anything more on Judy or her parents!" Sherman said.

"It's ok for now I think you should sleep, and just to be safe you should probably sleep in my room for the time being."

"Ok if you think it would help."

They both climbed into bed and fell asleep, that night Sherman had a dream.

**This is the 4****th**** chapter, what do you think? Thanks for all the positive reviews please follow, favorite, and review. Until the next chapter! -Jordan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I am sorry I made Penny die but I had to please no hater comments! Any who here is chapter 5, HOPE YOU LIKEIE!**

-Sherman's Dream-

It was a beautiful autumn day and Sherman and Penny were having a Picnic.

"Penny I thought Judy killed you..." Sherman said upon seeing he was sitting with Penny.

"Sherman, no matter where I really am I will always be with you in here." She said poking him in his chest where his heart is.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Penny." Sherman said tears forming in his eyes.

"Sherman this was meant to be… nothing happens without a reason." Penny said scooting close to him.

They moved into a kiss when…..

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The sound of the alarm awoke Sherman from his wonderful dream as he realized that Penny was not here.

"STUPID THING!" Sherman yelled enraged that he was awoken.

"Sherman what's the matter?" Mr. Peabody said startled.

"I WAS HAVING A GREAT DREAM AND THIS STUPID THING WOKE ME UP!" Sherman said slowly getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Officer Jon said seeing Sherman.

"AHHHHHH!" Sherman punched him in the face.

"Ow! Hey what gives?"

"Sorry you scared me!"

"Wow you have a really strong punch I think I'm bleeding!"

"What's all the commotion out here?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Oh nothing ha ha..." Sherman said.

"Ok whatever you say Sherman, Officer Jon what do you like on your omelets?"

"Cheese, bacon, and peppers." Officer Jon, now with tissues in his nose, replied.

"Ok I'll get right on that, Sherman stay either in the kitchen or somewhere I can see you we don't need anymore incidents like yesterday."

"Ok let me just run and get my laptop."

Sherman grabbed his laptop and ran back to the kitchen, he began looking things up.

"Sherman did you find anything more about Judy?" Officer Jon asked.

"No."

"Well hopefully we can find her and bring her to an insane asylum where she belongs." Jon said.

"Yeah! So anyway when you and Mr. Peabody came to find me where was I, I mean where was the shack that we were in?"

"Well don't you go getting any ideas; if you want to go investigate you better bring me or Mr. Peabody." Officer Jon warned.

"Ok fine please just give me the address." Sherman replied a bit annoyed, he wanted to be safe but he didn't need anyone with him if he went prepared.

"Here is the address." Officer Jon said handing Sherman a piece of paper.

-That night-

Mr. Peabody and Officer Jon went to bed but Sherman was still up, he tip-toed into the living room where Officer Jon laid asleep, he slowly took the taser from Officer Jon's belt and went out to his car.

"I'm sorry Mr. Peabody but I know you wouldn't let me go if I told you I was going." He said to himself

He turned to key as the soft hum was heard as he drove off down the dark streets. The roads were deserted and he felt lonely. "If only Penny were still alive." He thought tearing up, "NO NO NO! I can't think about that now I need to focus!"

He arrived at the shack and assumed Judy wasn't there but took his taser in and prepared for the worst. It was a dark, cold, wooden shack, very old and unstable. He tip-toed tip-toed though he doubted anyone was there, creeping down the hall he heard a noise. It sounded like voices, a girl's voice, a man's voice then a bloodcurdling scream! He ran down the stairs not daring to say a word, hardly daring to breath he turned around the corner and to his horror he saw Judy standing there, blood staining her once white dress, a man laying there dead at her feet, the sight and smell was enough to make anyone puke on sight.

"Hello Sherman…. I was excepting you." Judy said.

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU KILL AN INOCENT MAN?!" Sherman yelled.

"I needed a blood offering for….." Before she could say another word Sherman tased her.

"That should hold you, you lunatic!" Sherman hissed as he walked into the room in front of him.

Inside were various books on witchcraft, a caldron, candles, herbs, tarot cards, and many others things you would see in a occults house, what freaked him out most off all was an alter with a picture of him hanging above and symbols written in blood all around it.

"A love spell?" He read a small piece of paper next to him.

He was still reading when he heard stirring behind him, quick as lightning he turned around to revel a very peeved Mr. Peabody.

"And just what do you think you are doing young man?!" He asked.

"H…ho…how?" Sherman began.

"Save it!" He said holding up a paw.

"Look around you Mr. Peabody! Judy was into to occult and witchcraft! I wonder if her parents were to." Sherman said.

"WHO CARES!? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Mr. Peabody said.

"But if this stuff actually works she could…."

"I SAID SAVE IT! LET'S GO HOME, PUT JUDY IN THE BACK OF YOUR CAR WE WILL DRIVE HER TO THE POLICE!"

They turned around to leave but when they walked out Judy, the man, and the blood all was gone.

"Not again!" Sherman groaned

They drove home, Sherman in his car and Mr. Peabody in his scoter, when they got home the both went straight to bed with not even a word to each other.

-The next morning-

Mr. Peabody and Sherman still did not say a word to each other and Sherman went on his laptop to search for Judy's parents to see if they were into witchcraft, he stumbled upon an article on a popular new age sight reading, "Harold and Alex Hendrickson level 9 occultist and they have been teaching there daughter spells and magic over the years, people mourn to hear that they have been put in a asylum."

"So her parents were into witchcraft…" Sherman thought when a peeved Officer Jon walked up.

"What did you think you were doing last night!? STEALING MY TASER AND THEN RUNNING OFF AFTER HER! REALLY SHERMAN!?" Officer Jon said, "I thought better of you!"

"Well if I told you Mr. Peabody wouldn't let me and…"

"And nothing! That is the Polices job, not yours!"

**And that concludes chapter 5! Please review, fav, and follow! THX! XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Officer Jon stormed off, leaving Sherman by himself. Sherman continued his search when he found a new report that was actually recorded that day. He clicked onto YouTube and started watching a repoter started talking, they said, "Hello everyone I am standing outside of Ney York state Mental hospital where they have just realized that the dangerous lunatic Harold Hendrickson has escaped, actually he was said to have escaped as week ago, but we are the first on the scene and…." Sherman paused it, his heart seemed to stop, when they said Judy's dads name they showed a picture of him and the picture matched Officer Jon's face identically.

"MR. PEABODY!" Sherman screamed bursting into his office without even knocking (they had a rule about that.)

"Sherman I don't really want to talk to you right now." Mr. Peabody said not even turning to look at him.

"NO NO THIS IS RELLLLLLLLY IMPORTANT!"

"What then!?"

"JUST LOOK!" Sherman said playing the video from the beginning.

Mr. Peabody didn't say anything, but just then the so called Officer Jon walked into the room.

"So this little brat happed to find out the truth huh?" he said.

"H…..Ha…rold….?" Sherman said.

"Yes. you too are pretty stupid, I mean did you guys not look at the man Judy killed last night?" Mr. Harold said.

"THAT WAS THE REAL OFFICER JON?!" Sherman and Mr. Peabody yelled at the same time.

"Well DUH! How else were we supposed to get rid of him?! And if you didn't get in the way Mr. Peabody then Judy, Sherman, and I would all be out of here by now! Why do you always have to be in the way of everything?! Pretty soon when the ritual is completed and the blood is sacrificed the three of us will start our happy little family!"

"Wha…WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" Sherman yelled. "I'm not going with you and I AM NEVER GOING TO LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER NO MATTER WHAT STUPID RITUAL YOU DO!

"Oh we will see about that! Do you even know what Judy has gone through for you? I honestly don't see anything special about you, but she does and I agreed to help her so we can do this the easy way, where you willingly come with me, or they hard way, where you try to stay and fight."

Sherman said nothing but he sure wasn't going with this guy, Mr. Harold lunged at Sherman attempting to give him a hard blow to the head enough to knock him out but not kill him, But he was to slow Sherman ran out of the way when he saw Mr. Peabody in the other room dialing 911, and he knew he just needed to keep Harold busy until the cops came.

"Get back here you!" Mr. Harold yelled

Sherman grabbed the chair in Mr. Peabody's office and smashed against Mr. Harold's head but it didn't prevail, He just rubbed his head and became more enraged that he was being beat by a sixteen year old boy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LUNATIC!" Sherman yelled smashing the chair on Harold's head reputedly.

"STOP THAT!" Harold yelled in pain.

Sherman heard sirens outside of the building and looked towards the elevator doors. That was a mistake…. While Sherman wasn't looking Mr. Harold punched him right in the temple, then everything went black.

**Ok I am sorry for the very short chapter I am trying to do it in a timely manor there will most likely be 1 chapter every two days please don't ask me to make them quicker I am doing my best! -Jordan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone sorry for the VERY late chapter I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy. But there will probably be one more chapter after this one so…. BYE! **

–**Jordan**

Harold had to think fast the sirens were quit close now and they were on the top floor of the building, he picked Sherman up (He was surprisingly light for a 16 year old boy) and ran out of the room, past Mr. Peabody down to the stairwell and out of the building.

"Stop right there!" The Police yelled.

"What are you stopping me for? I'm Officer Jon and I am just taking this boy to the Emergency room." Harold lied.

"Oh then carry on." The Police man said proceeding to the building.

"STOP HIM! POLICE STOP HIM!" Mr. Peabody said running towards them but he was to late Harold had already pulled a man out of the cop car and drove away.

"What's the problem Mr. Peabody? He is just officer Jon." The Officer asked.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN FOLLOW THAT CAR!" Mr. Peabody yelled jumping in another Police car.

"Wait what?"

"JUST GET IN!"

Harold speed down the road and soon arrived at his house (A different house than the shack or the house Judy lived in.), Mr. Peabody and the officer couldn't find them so they went back and Mr. Peabody explained everything.

"There… gone." Mr. Peabody said slowly.

"Don't worry we will find them." The officer said happily.

"HOW?! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE WENT SHERMANS PHONE ISANT WITH HIM SO WE CAN'T TRACK IT AND WE HAVE NO LEAD!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

-Harold's house-

Harold opened the wooden door and stepped into a pitch black house; it was drafty and looked like no one lived in it for ages. Sherman was still unconscious so Harold used this time to light some candles. (The house had no power)

"JUDY! JUDY WE ARE HERE!" Harold yelled with his voice echoing throughout the house.

"Nuggggg…." Sherman mumbled as he woke up rubbing his head.

"What? HOW DID YOU WAKE UP SO QUICKLY?!" Harold asked.

Sherman quickly looked up at Harold with fear in his eyes as Harold gave Sherman another very hard blow to the head knocking him out once again.

"Hello dad." Judy said smiling as she walked out of another dark room.

"Here I brought the boy you wanted Judy." Harold said throwing Sherman's limp body over by her feet. "He is a real fighter."

"Thanks dad!" Judy said running up to him and hugging him.

"So are you ready to do the ritual?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Why would I ask if I was not already ready?"

"I don't know!" Judy said attempting to pick up Sherman and drag him down to the basement.

They both walked down the dark hallway that was dimly lit by various candles, as they approached the room Judy took out an old, rusty skeleton key to unlock the door and the three of them stepped inside except Judy was actually carrying Sherman.

"Well let's start." Harold said moving things and lighting candles.

"But dad he has to be awake!" Judy said laying Sherman down on a table and strapping him to it.

"Well he woke up rather quickly last time so let's just get set up, shall we?" Harold suggested

"Let's shall." Judy replied.

It had only been a short time before Sherman regained his conciseness and began to stir.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…." Sherman slurred as he tried to sit up, the world was spinning around him, but he found he was tied down.

"Hello Sherman." Judy said in her happy smiley tone.

"Y….YOU!" Sherman screamed realizing he was once again with the evil, insane, schizophrenic, girl he once new.

"Ok so are we ready Judy?" Harold asked smiling, but not a nice smile, an evil demonic smile.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME I'M NOT EVAN THE HANDSOME OR…..OR SMART OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT!" Sherman yelled beginning to cry.

"Aw now Sherman don't cry, it does pain me so to see you cry."

"Now if you are all done acting painfully stupid we can begin." Harold said

The two Hendrickson's began chanting things that were unknown to Sherman and once they were done Judy and Harold walked over to him and took out a small knife.

"When the blood is sacrificed from the victim and the potion is made the ritual will be completed." Harold said brining the knife near Sherman's palm.

Now Sherman had always had a fear of knifes and needles and the last time he went to the doctors and they tried to give him a shot he totally flipped out and this wasn't any better, when the knife lightly touched his palm he started screaming and freaking out.

"HOLD STILL!" Harold said angrily

About 20 minutes went by and they still couldn't get Sherman to sit still.

"This is hopeless…." Harold said putting the knife down on the table.

"Dad we can't give up, here you hold Sherman here and here." Judy said.

They finally cut a small cut into his skin and got a small amount of blood out.

"There? See that wasn't that bad." Judy said

"Ok now we mix the blood in with the potion." Harold said pouring the small amount of blood into the caldron.

He mixed it as it puffed and sputtered, "Ok it's done." He said getting out a cup and filling it with the mixture.

"I am **not **drinking that." Sherman said.

"Now Sherman….. don't be difficult." Judy said putting her hands on her hips, "We have to learn to get along."

"HOW COULD I GET ALONG WITH SOMONE WHO IS AN INSANE KILLER?!" Sherman yelled.

"Well first you could drink this, DAD HOLD HIM STILL AND MAKE HIM DRINK THIS!" Judy commanded.

They walked over to Sherman and held his mouth open, and when it was in his mouth the held his mouth and nose shut until he swallowed.

Sherman swallowed it, it was his only choice, when he was finished he coughed and sputtered.

"How do you feel Sherman?" Judy asked with a sly grin

"I feel….


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter….. Please Fav, Follow and PLEASE REVIEW I VERY MUCH LIKE REVIEWS! And if there are any more fan fiction ideas for Mr. Peabody and Sherman you think I could make a fan fiction out of please write them in the review thanks and enjoy! –Jordan **

"I feel…."

"I feel just the same but maybe if I pretend to love her she will untie me and I can run away." Sherman thought.

"I feel great baby…." Sherman said in a loving voice even thought he was cringing at the thought of talking to her like that.

"DAD IT WORKED YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Judy said clapping her hands.

"Can you untie me now honey?" Sherman asked

"Well I guess if he is under the potion we can." Harold said.

They untied him and he got up and ran to the door before turning around and yelling, "HAHA YOU FOOLS I'M NOT UNDER ANY SPELL AT ALL!" then he realized that that might not have been the best idea when Harold ran towards him in a rage.

"AHHHHH!" Sherman screamed before grabbing the knife that was on the table next to him and holding it in front of him.

Harold had no knowledge the Sherman had a knife and accidently ran straight into it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed in pain falling to the ground, the knife and priced him right in the heart, blood started pouring out of him as he slowly pulled the knife out of himself. The room became dead silent after that; it was so silent you could hear the soft drops of blood dripping from the knife in Harold's hand.

The silence was suddenly broken when Judy screamed, "SHERMAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"…" Sherman was silent but he was thinking, "Oh God I just killed a man… but it was in self defense… but it's still wrong!..." He was pretty much at war with his thoughts when Judy was nervously pacing and saying, WHY DIDN'T THE RITUAL WORK!?"

"Well…. I'll just be going now…." Sherman said blotting to the door and trying franticly to open , seeing it was locked, he kicked the rotten wood down and ran for his life.

"NO YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" She yelled grabbing her butcher knife and running after him.

Sherman ran as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast) and after about 10 minutes of running thought the labyrinth of their basement he paused to breath. He listened and didn't hear any sound of Judy, "I must have lost her… Huff…. Huff…." Sherman said between breathes, "I am still as out of shape as I was eight years ago at the fair…." (Please refer to chapter 3 of 'The New Girl')

He saw a glimmering light in the distance and couldn't help but walk to it, (since it was pretty much the only thing he could see) and found it was a seller door to the outside.

"Sherman why are you trying to run away? It will just end in you demise if you try to, but if you stay with me I promise I won't hurt you." He Judy say, but because it was so dark he couldn't see where it was coming from.

"I would rather die trying to get out of here than live a single day with someone like you!"

"Ok…. I tried to be nice… I tried to do this the easy way… BUT YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE!"

Sherman heard someone running but couldn't see a thing, he didn't care he just bolted to the exit. He got the exit but it was locked.

"DANG IT!" Sherman yelled, then he got an idea, he got on his back and kicked the splintery wood with all his might as it broke free of its hinges.

"COME BACK!" Judy yelled running towards him from a distance.

Sherman jumped up and grabbed on the side of the cellar and pulled himself out.

"Sherman Just fight her like a man!" Sherman thought with his brow furrowed, he turned around, picked up a very large tree branch, and waited for Judy. After no time at all Judy pulled herself up and saw him standing there.

"Oh so you decided to wait for me?" Judy asked.

"Sure let's go with that."

"Okay this is your last chance come with me and we can live our happy life, or don't come with me and I will kill you."

"HOW ABOUT I JUST FIGHT YOU!" Sherman yelled getting in a fighting stance.

"You have got to be kidding me…. HA HA HA HA HA!" Judy laughed almost falling backwards back into the cellar.

While she was laughing Sherman punched her in the face hoping to nock her out, but instead she just stopped laughing and stared at him.

"FINE THEN I WILL JUST KILL YOU THEN!" Judy said as she lunged at him with a knife, he moved out of the way then wacked her in the back of the head with the tree branch. Judy lunged at him again but instead of hitting his heart she stabbed him in the arm, Sherman screamed out in pain but pulled the knife out and knocked Judy to the ground, got on top of her and held the knife to her neck.

"I should just slit your neck, but then I would be no better then you!" He hissed.

"DO IT! I DARE YOU!" Judy yelled back.

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!

Then without warning Judy bumped up her hips knocking Sherman down to the ground, the knife slid across the ground and Sherman and Judy both ran to it but Sherman was closer to it and got it first, Judy tripped fell onto of him. Suddenly Sherman felt a warm liquid on his legs, "J….Jud…y?" Sherman stuttered, Judy tried to speak and only said, "I just wanted to be happy….." before falling to the ground with blood pouring from her mouth.

"Judy….. I'm… sorry…" Sherman said even though he really hated her he had to say sorry.

Sherman picked Judy's body and put down in the cellar next to her father, then started the walk home.

**JUST KIDDING THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! LUV YA! -Jordan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok sorry I tricked everyone with the last chapter thing. This is the real last chapter please like, fav, follow, and review! **

Sherman was walking for what seemed like hours before finally finding a gas station, he ran inside and asked, "MAY I PLEASE USE A PHONE!?"

"AHHHHH WHA…. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" the girl behind the register asked.

She looked about Sherman age with long black hair and almond shaped emerald eyes.

Sherman looked down at his arm that was still bleeding from the stab but he had taken Judy's jacket to tie around the wound to help a little and his shirt also was blood stained from Judy and Harold.

"Oh I uh… fell off my skateboard? But that is not important I REALLY need to borrow a phone to call my father!"

"Oh… ok..." The girl said shakily handing Sherman the office phone.

He dialed Mr. Peabody's number and it began to ring, "Pick up, pick up!" Sherman said to himself.

"Hello?" He heard Mr. Peabody say.

"MR. PEABODY! IT'S ME SHERMAN!" 

"SHERMAN IT'S REALLY YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Mr. Peabody said happily.

"I'm am… hold on, where is this Gas Station?" Sherman asked.

"Oh uh 32 street Wilkin road." The employee replied

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody I am at 32 street Wilkin road at Gabby's Gas and Go."

"Ok stay on the line I am coming right now."

"Ok."

"So is someone picking you up?" The girl asked.

"Yeah he said to stay on the line is that okay with you Miss?"

"Oh sure, what's your name?"

"Sherman."

"My name is Ahmuto."

"Oh that's a pretty name." Sherman looked at how pretty she was and it reminded him of Penny, tears started rolling down his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…. Yeah I'm fine." He said whipping his tears away.

"Ok well are you sure you just fell? That A LOT of blood, you should see a doctor if it's bad."

"SHERMAN ARE YOU STILL THERE?" Mr. Peabody

"Yes Mr. Peabody I am just talking with employee."

"So is Mr. Peabody your father?" Ahmuto asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you call him dad?"

"Because….. I don't really know why… wow that's sad..." Sherman said.

"Oh well if it makes you feel any better I can't call my parents mom or dad either."

"Why not?"

"Because my parents died when I was little and they were very rich so they gave everything to me, their wealth, there company, their 9 houses, so the people I live with now don't even love me they just adopted me from the money."

"Wow I am sorry, looks like we both lost someone special…." Sherman said tearing up again.

A red little scooter pulled in the parking lot and Mr. Peabody ran into the store.

"SHERMAN WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled seeing all the blood.

"I will tell you in the car."

"Ok let's go to the hospital then the police then home."

"Ok, bye Ahmuto!"

"Sherman? Can I have your number? Not to be needy or anything but I don't really have any friends and you seem really nice so…."

"Sure." Sherman said, "I'll type it in your phone."

He gave her his number and got into the scoter.

"You know I am a little big for this side cart, you should get a car." Sherman said.

"Well I am too small for a normal car but that is not important what happened?"

Sherman had told Mr. Peabody everything, the ritual, the potion, and the stabbing.

"You mean you killed two people?" Mr. Peabody asked in astonishment.

"I know it was wrong but it was in self defense and I got stabbed and I think I need to go to the hospital!"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU GOT STABBED! WHERE?!"

Sherman showed Mr. Peabody the wound and they drove to the hospital.

"What happened young man?" Doctor Jasmanthian asked.

"Well this dude and I were fight about something… And he stabbed my arm… by accident…"

"Well this is a deep wound and we need to stitch it up and you will need a sling for the next few weeks.

They got home and called the police over and told them everything, the next day the held a funeral for Penny and Sherman stayed longer than anyone else.

"I….I'm So SORRY PENNY!" He yelled up at the sky, "If I didn't drag you into all this you would still be alive.

"Sherman it's not your fault, stop it." He heard Penny say as a blow of pink dust flew though the air and over to him.

"What…. What's going on?" Sherman asked.

"Sherman I still love you and always will but you need to move on… someday I will see you again." Penny said and with that the pink dust vanished.

-Three months later-

"Bye Mr. Peabody I'm going to school, oh and I won't be home till later I am going out with my friend."

"Ahmuto I presume?"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not, anyway see you later."

Sherman drove to class even though he was seeing other people he never forgot Penny or Judy, Penny visited him is his dreams, and Judy haunted him. He arrived at school and walked into class.

"Hello class please give a warm welcome to our newest student."

A girl with long brown hair steeped in the room, "Hello my name is….. Judy."

**THE END!**


	10. Author's note!

**A/N: Ok lots of people required a sequel for 'Judy's Revenge' SOOOO I must do what the people. There will be a sequel called 'I'm Back' and here is a spoiler read on if you want to SPOILER ALERT! Penny will be alive!**


End file.
